Fighting Grovyle
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: The three legendary pokemon: Azelf Mesprit and Uxie need to find Grovyle and fight him to stop the time gears from getting stolen!
1. Chapter 1

I am feeling a thrill running through my veins right now. I have finally found the thief that has been stealing all the time gears. It is a pokemon named Grovyle, and he is destroying time itself. The problem with this is that if he continues to take all the time gears then time will stop forever, and this has already happened in some areas. Now my job is to prevent it from happening everywhere in this world. I am a defender of the time gear in Quicksand Pit, and I have to defeat Grovyle and get some answers. Grovyle tries to use leaf blade on me, but I immediately dodge the attack. I use Psychic, and my attack is a hit. Since I am a legendary psychic type pokemon I can tell that my attack did a lot of damage. Oh wait, why am I starting from the middle of my story? Ha, I got so excited in this story that I forgot to tell it from the beginning.

I am a genderless Mesprit and I live in a world full of pokemon. It's strange that certain humans have turned into pokemon and come to this world. I have come across many humans as pokemon, what throws me off a bit is that they don't ever seem to be evil. I suppose this makes sense because a human is turned into a pokemon for a good reason. I usually have not met a evil human, but I suppose it could happen one day. An evil or bad human could come to this world and I could fight them. I live in Quicksand Pit and I have to guard these things called time gears. A time gear is a special gear that is in a specific design. I do not know how to describe the design but it is tied into a legend. This legend says that the three time gears are needed to continue with time. I have two siblings (they are both genderless as well), Uxie and Azelf. Uxie guards the Fogbound Lake time gear, and Azelf guards the time gear in an area that is not too familiar to me. I always forget the name of the area that Azelf guards so I cannot really say the name. So, it all happened one day when I awoke. It was a normal day, however I heard that the time gears were taken from Fogbound Lake. That is where Uxie is, he communicated it to me and I am shocked once I hear this. I start to feel fear because I cannot think of what to do next, because I do not know who is behind this. I need to find out, so I decide to go and meet up with Uxie. I use teleport and then I am in Fogbound Lake.

I look at Uxie who is not meeting my gaze. It's eyes are closed and it looks unhappy. Although Uxie's eyes are always closed, it can see images in its head to figure out what its surroundings are. Uxie finally turns to me and then looks even more upset.

"Mesprit, the time gear is gone! I found it gone this morning, and I don't know what to do!" Uxie starts sobbing, and I move over and hug it. It is so upset, and then all of a sudden, Azelf appears out of nowhere. I know this was teleport because that was how I got here, but now I really want to find out where the time gears are and who the thief is.

"We need to find the thief," I say. "Is the other time gear gone too? Mine is all right."

"The time gear in my area is fine. Why is the one in Uxie's area gone?" Azelf asks.

"I don't know, I am confused as well." I look at the two of my siblings who are looking at me in confusion. Before I can react, I see two unfamiliar pokemon come into Fogbound Lake's pit.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Azelf here. When the two pokemon come in, the three of us stop talking and look at them in shock. The funny thing is the pokemon look like two normal pokemon to me, they are an eevee and a pikachu. The eevee looks at us with her big brown eyes, and then the pikachu is blushing as he is looking at her. I smile as I realize that the pikachu has a crush on the eevee. But most importantly, I need to get answers out of these two pokemon and see how much they know.

"You two! What are you doing here and how did you find this place?" I ask. The two pokemon look at me in shock, and then the eevee speaks up.

"Oh, well my name is Jenna and I'm actually a human that turned into an eevee. This is my best friend Pikachu." Pikachu looks away from Jenna and then looks at me and my siblings.

"We found this cave while we were wandering around. I'm not exactly sure how we came across it, but we spotted a cave entrance and decided to come in and look for an adventure! What is going on here?" I exchange glances with Mesprit and Uxie. Uxie is avoiding my gaze and looking down at the floor. Poor Uxie, I know that it is really upset. I am upset too, but Mesprit seems to be handling it well with it's gaze piercing through me like a thorned rose that has it's thorns stabbing into something. I see that Mesprit is bothered by something, and then I decide to communicate with it mentally.

"What is bothering you sibling? Please tell me as I can probably help you."

"It's just the time gears being stolen. I really want to know if these two pokemon know what is going on or who the thief is." I smile and nod my head because this idea is brilliant and I am not too sure why I didn't think of this before. I turn to the two pokemon and then ask,

"What do you two know about time gears and a thief that has stolen them?" For a few moments, the two pokemon exchange looks and then they finally speak. When they speak, I am surprised by what they have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Uxie here, and I'm just as shocked as Azelf and Mesprit are once they hear what the two pokemon have to say. Jenna seems to be extremely smart and she is the one who ends up speaking the most. Once Azelf asks the pokemon, they look a little nervous. Once they look at each other, Jenna speaks up.

"Well, as I already said, I am actually a human. I believe I have been turned into an eevee to do something in this world, and I think I can help. I live in a guild with Pikachu and we have both heard of the time gears disappearing. We believe it may be a pokemon called Grovyle because of what we have heard at the guild. A lot of pokemon have been speaking about this suspicious Grovyle and we are also trying to track him down as we need to help with the time gear search." After Jenna says this, she stops and takes a breath. My mouth opens and I turn my face to look at Azelf and Mesprit. I have my eyes closed all the time, however I know that I can see my surroundings because I can sense and see these images in my head of my surroundings. This is a special gift that I have as a psychic legendary type pokemon.

Pikachu is silent for a while and then he speaks up. "Everything Jenna says is true. You can go to our guild and ask around if you wish, but you will get the same answer and information that Jenna just said. I think the guild pokemon might know a little more about him and his location though." This gives me an idea, as I think of going to the guild to find out more about Grovyle. I don't know this character much, but he sounds like a criminal and he sounds extremely suspicious. I look at Mesprit and Azelf and then communicate.

"Azelf and Mesprit, I want to go to their guild so that the pokemon at the guild can tell us more about the Grovyle pokemon. What do you think of this idea?" They look at each other and then I hear their thoughts.

"Yes, we should go to the guild and see if they can tell us more," Azelf says. Mesprit nods its head and then I smile.

"Then let's go!" I think enthusiastically and prepare myself to teleport.


	4. Chapter 4

Mesprit here again. As soon as I realize that Uxie is about teleport with Azelf I yell "WAIT!" Uxie looks at me and so does Azelf. I was thinking of teleporting as well, however I'm thinking about it because sure it would be easy for us to teleport but these pokemon wouldn't be able to teleport with us. I decide to question the pokemon about their guild a little more than Uxie did.

"Jenna, where is your guild? Can you please take us there?" I say. Jenna looks at me and nods her head. She is a beautiful eevee but I am a genderless Mesprit and so I decide not to say anything about her appearance. It also seems like she and Pikachu have something going on so I decide to focus on what she is about to say.

"Well, our guild is not far from here. We can lead you there." She walks out of the cave, and then through the entrance/exit of the cave. I look at Uxie and Azelf who nod at me. I nod and float after Jenna and Pikachu. "You just have to walk through this forested area and then we shouldn't be far from the guild at all." Jenna smiles and then I smile back at her. She doesn't notice my smile and so I blush and look away. I look around the forest as we are walking on a specific path. I feel my emotions flying through my head, I am feeling amazed because Jenna knows so much and is so intelligent, and then I feel a rush going through me because I am feeling excited about a battle with a powerful pokemon coming up soon.

I look around the forest and see that the sky is pitch black. I know it is night-time now and my eyes strain to see through the darkness. Oh how I dislike the dark! I am afraid of dark and ghost type pokemon because I am a psychic type and I am weak against those types. Because of my fear of dark types I despise the darkness and also because I cannot see anything in it. We walk on for a few minutes, and I decide to eventually ask Jenna a question. It truly is a miracle how she can see the path in the darkness.

"Jenna, how can you see in the dark? I cannot see anything!" I say. Jenna stops in her tracks and turns around to look at me.

"Well, I am used to the darkness because I have been in so many dungeons with Pikachu! I'm surprised myself but it really is a shocker how I can see in the dark now!" As we continue to walk, there is suddenly a rustling in one of the bushes that are nearby. I stop in my tracks and feel fear creeping up on me. I start to whimper a little bit but then I look ahead and see that Azelf and Uxie's figures have stopped as well.

"Mesprit, what's the matter?" Azelf asks. I cannot see its face because of the darkness but I can hear the worry in its voice. I stay frozen where I am and then I yell as I see a figure jumping out of the bushes and coming towards us.


End file.
